sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lent Incident
On February 15th, 2018, Elmer abruptly announced in plain English that he had "gained the power of human speech." Elmer continued to speak and act in this manner for several hours, even changing his blog title to "Happy Day" and his icon to a blank white image. Over the course of the following hours, it was revealed by Seymour that Elmer had given up his physical body for Lent while lost in the desert, and this had allowed him to escape the Sandsverse and enter our world. Elmer continued to behave strangely, revealing several interesting details about himself and the other vendors, including: * The Sandsverse exists as a "penal plane" in which Elmer (and, presumably, the other vendors) are imprisoned. * Elmer had been "hiding" inside of proboscis monkeys while in the Sandsverse. * Elmer claimed to be the creator of several fundamental aspects of our own universe, such as Life and Change, alongside Morbitum. These acts (which he referred to as their "Mission") were at least partially what he was being punished for. When asked to describe who was punishing him, he claimed that this "could not be translated into human speech." Over the course of several hours, Elmer's form began to "enter" several portions of the world, such as all cell phones, all computer screens, and all plant matter. By the later end of the night, it was implied that he'd entered ''all ''life on Earth. Furthermore, Elmer claimed that he could use his "Ability" to see through the objects he entered, meaning that whenever you looked at a phone, monitor, or plant, you were making eye contact with him. However, Elmer later discovered a flaw in whatever he was doing- his presence across the planet would, over the course of a few hours, exterminate all organic life on Earth. Elmer was unfazed by this and denied any moral culpability for it, claiming that he could simply recreate life later. Resolution Elmer's actions were witnessed by his fellow vendors. Seymour reacted with dread and dismay, struggling and failing to devise a means of stopping Elmer. Horace slept through most of it. However, Morbitum was the most openly and resolutely opposed to Elmer's plan, despite originally being part of his Mission. This angered Elmer greatly. In the end, Morbitum was forced to use his Log to THUNK Elmer, restoring him (eventually) to his normal ape body and self just minutes before his plan would have exterminated humanity. Elmer went on to ignore the events of the day, using his powers to immerse himself in creamed corn. No further anomalies in Elmer's behaviour have been noted. The incident's proximity to another event's first anniversary is notable, but there is no proven connection between Zhdun and the Lent Incident. Records While the main blogs have deleted all records of the day's events, several people anticipated this after what happened with The Breach, and carefully archived the events of the night in rough chronological order. These blogs include: * https://sandsverselentincident.tumblr.com/ * https://elmershappyday.tumblr.com/ * https://breach18-archiveforbabe.tumblr.com/ * https://lentaccident.tumblr.com/ * https://happydayarchive.tumblr.com/ * https://sandsversebreacharchive.tumblr.com/ * https://thelentanniversary.tumblr.com/ Category:Canon